In order to make an informed decision regarding thesis laboratory, I intend to complete three laboratory rotations before choosing a thesis research laboratory. I have completed the first rotation this summer in the molecular neuroscience laboratory of Dr. Gary Bassell. A major focus of this laboratory is the characterization of mRNA transport mechanisms in neurons as a means to localize proteins directly to their sites of function. This is particularly important since RNA binding and trafficking proteins have been shown to be deficient in certain neurological diseases such as a major genetic form of mental retardation. I am planning to undertake my next two rotations in a developmental neuroscience laboratory and a molecular genetics laboratory. My expectation is to explore molecular and biochemical approaches to investigating the molecular and genetic mechanisms of neurological problems and to acquire sufficient training, and critical skils in experimental design and data analysis to move to the next stage in my career development.